Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: All he wanted was for her to be happy, to be her happiness. But then it all goes down hill. Fast. Even faster than Sonic himself. Songfic.


I decided to make a fanfic bout this song with a Sonamy twist! Enjoy! Song: Dreaming with a broken heart- John Mayer Yes I decided to create another oneshot. I hope you enjoy it.

Sonic lied in bed. His heart beat steady and his eyes were closed. He was gripping his chest. It hurt. His heart hurt. His whole body hurt. Why?

Because of her. She did this to him. She broke him. She was the one he loved. Who is in love with.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,_

_The waking up is the hardest part._

_You roll out of bed,_

_And down on your knees,_

_And for moment you can hardly breathe._

He recalled his dream. He was with her. He held her in his arms and told her his feelings. They shared a kiss and he carried her home. They laughed and kissed. It was bliss for him, then he woke up.

Sonic's eyes shot open as he stretched out and slowly got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He dried his face with a towel and looked at the mirror. He saw her.

_Wondering was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?_

Sonic turned around and saw no one. He looked back at the mirror and she was no longer there. He took in a deep breath and walked out to change.

_No she's not._

_Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

He left his house in a rush and walked past crowds of people. He had tears in his eyes, he shook his head and kept walking. He bumped into a familiar figure, it was his friend Knuckles.

Knuckles at first was upset, but noticed who it was and sighed. He patted his friend and said, "It's gonna be ok. Everything, it will get better."

Sonic didn't even look at Knuckles, he just kept walking.

_When your dreaming with a broken heart,_

_The giving up is the hardest part._

Sonic went into a store called "Flowers for Days". He entered to see another familiar face, Rouge. She was helping another customer, when she noticed him. She was done with the othe person and gave Sonic a small smile, "Sonic what would you like?"

Sonic looked at her and said, "13 red roses." Rouge gently shook her head and let to find the roses he requested. Sonic stared around as memories flooded his head.

He was out for his daily run, when he heard a familiar giggle. He stopped and found himself at the bottom of a hill. He heard the giggle at the top. He slowly walked up, to find her. She was with someone else.

He tried to keep his cool and asked, "Amy! What are you doing with this faker?!" Amy glared at him and got up. She poked his chest and growled.

"For your information, I'm actually on a date. And it's with Shadow." Amy said in a calm, yet angered tone. Sonic's eyes were wide and his heart broke.

Shadow smirked, "Rose, how bout we go catch a movie?" Amy turned to face Shadow and dusted off her dark blue skirt.

She smiled and mutter, "Sure." Shadow go up and adjusted his jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed her hand and Amy smiled, "Bye Sonic. See ya later!"

For the next few weeks Amy and Shadow were a very cute couple, but it hurt Sonic. It hurt him so much. It killed him. But he could only blame himself, because he didn't say a word. Not a word of how he felt.

He sighed in defeat. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was all his fault. He balled up his fists. He wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her, but she cared for another.

Rouge came back with the roses and muttered, "Here ya go Sonic. 17.95 please." Sonic reached into his pocket and slammed the money on the counter. Rouge handed him the roses as she opened the register and handed Sonic his change. She then looked into his lime green eyes, "Sonic listen, I know your in pain, but things will get better. It may seem..."

But before she couldn't finish her sentence, he was gone in a flash. Rouge shook her head down and whispered to herself, "You can't do anything...you need to give up." A single tear escaped her eye and she wiped it as soon as she heard a bell.

Sonic held the roses against his chest as he sat silently on the train. He sighed and closed his eyes. Another memory flooded his head, he bit his lip and balled up his other fist.

_She takes you in with her crying eyes,_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye._

Loud sirens were going off. Everything was exploding. Bombs were going off. Fires were breaking out. It was a war zone. Sonic was running through it all, he was on a mission find her and get the hell out. He ran in search of her and still no luck.

He screamed for her, no answer. He couldn't find her but he wasn't gonna give up. He ran through the halls that were now in ruins. He heard coughing and followed it to her.

He screamed, "AMY!" She turned to face him, her face was tear stained, her eyes were red from both the crying and the dust. He hugged her and said, "I thought I lost you! Are you ok?"

Amy shook her head no and muttered, "Sh-Shadow's...he's dead." Sonic was shocked and was about to say something, but before he could she hugged him and continued to cry.

Amy cried into Sonic's chest and screamed, "It's my fault! All mine. I should have known better!" Sonic looked at her and picked her up. He knew this was not her fault, but she had a tendency to blame herself when it came to this.

Sonic gently wiped away a few tears and said, "No it's not." Amy looked down and Sonic hate this. He look at his wrist communicator, "Tails! We need a lift!" He heard a response and turned his focus on Amy. "Ames it's not your fault."

Amy pushed Sonic away and stood up, "You weren't there if it wasn't for me, he'd still be here." Sonic knew she was confused and scared, she saw someone die. That's not a pretty sight. "Sonic, I should be the one dead not him!"

Sonic grabbed Amy be shoulders and shook her, "No you did what you could! And thats all that matters!" She looked at him, then she hugged him.

He returned the embrace. "Sonic?", she muttered.

"Yes Ames?"

"I'm still in love with you." Amy had said, as tears rolled down her face.

Sonic froze. Did he head her correctly? He felt joy in his heart, but at the same time fear. All of the love he bottled up need to be released. Sonic took in a deep breath and open his mouth to say something, but before he could he was pushed to the ground and a gunshot was heard.

_Wondering could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?_

_No she can't,_

_Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

Tears streamed down Sonic's face as he got off the train. He hurried out of the subway and ran as fast as he could to a dark and sad place.

He entered the gates and pasted the polished stones. He kept walking till went up a certain hill. He stopped and looked at a concrete angel. The angel looked like her. Like Amy. Her arms out stretched to the sky. One foot out, the other on the stone. Wings out stretched. The angel's hair curled and long, almost to her waist. Bangs that went to the side.

He had too many tears now. He couldn't hold it. He cried. Hard and long. He pounded the ground and screamed, "Why! Why would you do this to me?! I need you! I need you here with me!"

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?_

Sonic woke up once again. Roses were in his hands. His head hurt from the crying. He sighed and slowly got up.

_Would you get them if I did?_

_No you won't._

_Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

Sonic looked down at the polished stone, it stated: **In loving memory of Amy Rose**.

Sonic bit his lip and set the roses down on the stone. He remembered she took her life to save his. She was shot instead of him. He held her that day, he told her that everything would be ok, but she died in his arms, right after telling him that she was in love with him. But he never told her how he felt.

Regret over took him and pit formed in his gut. He shook his head and said, "Amy, that should be my name on the stone, not yours." He closed his eyes and pinched himself, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but when he opened his eyes, he was still there.

_When your dreaming with a broken heart,_

_The waking up is the hardest part..._

Sonic sighed, "I wish you knew how much I'm in love with you, Amy." He stared at the stone and muttered, "Happy birthday Ames."

He wiped a few tears and slowly walked away. With a broken heart and without the one he loves.

...

The End.

Well my first songfic. Not that bad though. It wasn't supposed to be a tearjerker, just another sad story. Other one about how Sonic can't suck up his pride and admit to his feelings. And then it's too late.


End file.
